Succor to the Sidhe
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests Walkthrough *Obtain a base weapon you want to be augmented; there is one base weapon for each job: | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| |- |} | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| |- |} *Talk to Callisto, who will offer to tell you about the quest, the items, or the monsters that you will have to defeat in order to obtain your augmented weapon. *When you are ready to begin, trade the weapon to Callisto. :You will not receive the weapon back until you complete the quest. *Locate a Watchful Pixie in any of the areas Callisto told you about. **The Watchful Pixie can tell you about the weapon you have stored, the strength of the beast in this area, and will offer you the option to begin the battle. ** Make sure any pet jobs have dismissed/deactivated their pets before speaking with the pixie as all pets will be automatically dismissed when the fight starts. ***Wyverns are not auto-dismissed, cannot confirm for other pets. ***If your party fought it when part of an alliance you would sometimes not get a reward. You can still only fight it as a single party and any other parties in the alliance will be unable to engage or support the popping party. *'FAIL or TRY AGAIN:' Failure to defeat the monsters will not cause any EXP loss. You may also Raise up, and go straight back into the fight. **In the event of a wipe, the enemy/enemies will despawn in three minutes, similar to a BCNM. ***You have 5/5 tries per weapon traded. (If the monsters despawn, a try is used up.) ***You may deny the augments given to you in order to use another attempt. ***After 5 tries you will not be able to try again. **If you fail or turn down your fifth try you may return to Callisto. She will apologize for the poor augments and offer you a random synthesis material used to make the augmentable weapons. *'WIN:' Upon a successful victory, everyone in the party who traded a weapon to Callisto will have the option of picking up their augmented weapon, regardless of who initiated the fight. **After the monsters are defeated, a Jubilant Pixie will spawn near where the Watchful Pixie originally stood. Talk to her to receive a preview of your weapon's augments, which you can accept or refuse. ***You will receive 1-3 Random Augments on your weapon, chance of getting 1 seem to be fairly low, around 5%, as 2 stats is about 30% and 3 stats around 65%. ***There is not a 100% chance to get a certain augment on a weapon as all augments are random but some weapons do seem to have a higher percentage chance to get specific augments, example Erlking's Blade 11/12 times Received +damage augment where as 9/11 times Fay Gendawa Received +STR augment. **The Jubilant Pixie will despawn after several minutes. If it despawns before you have chosen to accept or refuse, it will automatically refuse the weapon. ***If you refuse or have a full inventory when you are receiving your weapon, you may talk to the Jubilant Pixie as many times as you wish to receive the same dialog and another chance to accept. This does not use any of your chances, or change the Augment. *If you did not have an augmented weapon traded to Callisto when you participated in one of the fights, speaking to the Jubilant Pixie will reward you with a random Goldsmithing material, or other item. Watchful Pixie/Battle Locations Historical Background Sidhe In Irish mythology, the Sidhe (properly spelled Sídhe) refers to both fairy mounds or hills in which fairies live and the fairy people which reside in those hills (thus, sidhe is the term for both the place and the people that inhabit that place). The Scottish mythology equivalent of the sidhe, the sith, only refers to the fairy people and lacks the geographic component. These fairy people were supernatural humanoid beings that often (but not always) appeared fair of skin and very attractive and often had magical powers or abilities. Sidhe is pronounced “shee” and means “people of the fairy mounds” and “fairy” (sith means “fairy”). Those mounds or hollow hills in which they resided are tumuli, burial mounds, or barrows and are hollow earthen structures covered by dirt and grass (and later trees if in wooded areas) which are used to bury the dead in certain cultures. Burying the dead in this manner was common in the British Isles from around 3000-800 BCE. Examples: Banshee, Baobhan Sith, Leanan Sidhe, Cait Sith, Cu Sith, Daoine Sidhe, Du-Sith. Concerning the Weapons All the base weapons used in this quest have references to fairies and other fairy-tale creatures found throughout various legends and stories. See each weapon for additional information.